


I'm not the nap for taking

by Selestiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also sleep, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Sam cannot stand up a moment longer or he’ll collapse, that doesn’t mean he won’t try to.





	I'm not the nap for taking

“Sam” you gasp, half in worry and half in warning. He’s just come out of your shared room, but you two hadn’t slept together in about a week.

Yesterday he had been up all night doing research, the night before he had been on a solo hunt, the night before  _that_ , well.

You’re worried.

You know he just took a shower, most likely in an attempt to wake up, you also know it didn’t work, he still looks sleepy, only now he also looks like a drowned rat. A very big rat.

He flaps his hand at you dismissively and flip-flops his way over to you to place a sloppy kiss at the top of your head.

“Sam” you say again. He responds with a grunt of both acknowledgement and annoyance. “You gonna eat breakfast?” He shakes his head no.

“Jus’ coffee” he mumbles into your hair. He’s getting heavier and heavier and you suspect he’s falling asleep on top of your head.

“Okay, that’s it” you snap and he jumps, startled. Oh yeah, he was definitely falling asleep. “You’re gonna take a nap, Sam, you can’t go on like this.”

“I’m not the nap for taking” he mumbles. You raise a judgmental eyebrow, trying to hold in your laugh. “I think you  _are_ the nap for taking, Sam” he frowns and huffs when he realizes what he said, begrudgingly amused at himself.

“Noo” he whines, petulant. He still follows you when you grab his forearm and lead him to the bedroom.

“C'mon, I’ll nap with you, get on the bed” he flops onto the bed, still whining, and looks up at you, considering.

“You know, we could also… not… nap” he wiggles his eyebrows and you snort a laugh, climbing on the bed to lie down next to him.

“You’d fall asleep halfway through” you tease. He pouts, but keeps his mouth shut.

He turns his back to you and you snuggle close to him with a sigh. You rub soothing circles on his back and pull his head to rest on your chest. His hair is still damp, so you run your fingers through it slowly to help dry and de-tangle it.

You smile to yourself when he melts in your arms and makes a soft, humming sound of pleasure.

“It was hard on me, that last case” his deep voice suddenly interrupting the peaceful quiet startles you, you had thought he had fallen asleep. “I haven’t been handling it well, I guess”  _yeah, no kidding_ , you think. But he sounds serious, and he’s finally opening up, so you keep quiet.

“Those children…” he takes a deep breath to steady himself. You squeeze him tighter. “They were counting on me to save them and I failed them.”

“That was not your fault Sam” you make a point of speaking firmly, even though you feel the burn of tears behind your eyes.

“They got hurt because…”

“Sam” you interrupt “there is no way that you could have stopped a crumbling building from falling like that,  _no way_ ”

“One of them died.” He whispers. Your heart breaks.

“I know” you whisper back “still not your fault.”

He sighs, then reaches behind him and grabs your hand. You take the hint, smiling softly and wrapping your arm around his middle. You’re spooning him now, and although you are usually the little spoon, you know that today he needs this, needs you. And you’ll be there.

Your legs tangle together and you lay in silence until he starts snoring softly.

You kiss the top of his head and snuggle closer as much as you can.

“I love you” you whisper, and let his warmth lull you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @soopranatural


End file.
